


Aruba

by Quietshade



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Karen and Matt enjoy a lazy morning together.





	Aruba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikkulef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday gift Pikkulef, just because this is totally your fault (and I almost call this that).
> 
> This is my entry for the Daredevil bingo prompt: going on vacation together.

The fresh sea wind blew relentlessly on Karen's face. She had to grab her straw hat, with the hand that wasn't holding Matt's, to stop it from flying away. “It's really windy.” She commented.

Not that she minded the wind, but she was getting cold in just her high waisted bikini.

“It is.” Matt agreed, his expression indecipherable behind his glasses. He rubbed her arm softly, noticing the goosebumps on her skin. “Do you want to sit?”

She nodded, before remembering they were in public. “Yeah.”

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead, pulling her down to the sand with him.

“Oh, no. Come on! There's still a lot of the beach left to explore.” Foggy complained the moment he saw them sitting down.

“You can go ahead, buddy. We're fine here.” He wrapped the towel he'd been holding around Karen's shoulder. She leaned against his side and let out a happy sigh when he put an arm around her shoulders.

She was definitely not moving any time soon.

“Come on Foggy bear. Leave the love birds alone.” Marci said pulling her boyfriend towards the water.

“But-” Foggy tried to protest but Marci just pulled at him harder. Karen waved in their general direction with a smile, and Marci winked at her, making her blush a little.

“She's really something else.” Matt laughed.

“Is that admiration I hear, Matt.” Karen teased.

“Not quite.” He turned his face to her, leaning down to capture her lips in a languid kiss. “But I'm glad we came with them.”

“Me too.” she agreed.

They had been on the edge about closing the office for a couple of days so they could all take a vacation together. Karen was surprised Marci had agree to the idea. She didn't know how Foggy had convinced her, and quite frankly didn't want to know either, but she was glad he did.

Aruba was exactly what they needed after all the long hours they had been working.

She snuggled closer to Matt, who laughed at her. God she loved that sound. She hadn't know how much she actually needed to hear his laughter until he'd disappeared, and the prospect of never hearing it again had downed on her.

Her eyes started to close on their own accord.The soft wind and the sound of his breathing lulling her to sleep. She felt the coarse texture of Matt's stubble on her forehead as he kissed it and she smiled before letting the darkness take her.

The next moment Matt was calling her name with a hint of panic and desperation.

Karen opened her eyes just as someone crashed on her back, sending her tumbling forward into the sand. “Ouch.”

“Shit, I'm sorry. Are you alright?” said the brunette man that had knocked her down. He was holding a football on one hand and offering her the other with an apologetic smile.

Karen blinked at him still groggy from being woken up so roughly.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked, coming to her side too. He looked calm on the exterior, but Karen could tell, by the way his jaw was tensed, that he was close to snapping at the guy.

“I'm fine.” she told them, rubbing Matt’s arm gently in an attempt to calm him.

“Good.” The guy stood and moved back. “Sorry about that.” He said, already running back to his friends.

“Idiot.” Matt muttered under his breath.

“I’m okay, Matt.” She retrieved her hat from the ground and ran a hand through her hair to find it full of sand. She crinkled her nose in disgust. “I have sand on my hair.”

“And you're bleeding.” Matt said annoyed and pressed the towel to the side of her left shoulder to clean the blood.

“Oh,” Karen tried to get a look at the scrape. “that explains the sting.”

“Hey!” They turned to see Foggy running to them. “You okay Karen? We saw that douchebag land on you.”

“I'm fine.” She repeated, starting to get annoyed. “But I think I'll go back to our room and get the sand off my hair.”

“And clean the cut.” Matt added.

Karen gave him a flat look. He could be aggravating when he was just mother hen mode, but she couldn't get annoyed at him completely. She took his chin and peeked him on the lips. “You're lucky you're cute.”

“Okay guys.” Foggy said rolling his eyes at them. “Meet in an hour for lunch?”

“Sure, Fog.” Matt stood patting his trunks to the get the sand off them, before offering her a hand. “And I ain't cute.”

Foggy let out a laugh and turned back to the water. “I'll leave you too alone.”

She took his hand and interlaced their fingers. “You are.” Karen countered when they started the walk back to their room.

“Uh uh. Cute are things you just want to hug and cuddle.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “And I'm sure you like doing more than that.”

Karen laughed, even as her cheek heated at insinuation. “You can be cute and handsome.”

“Now I'm handsome? I think we're making some progress, Ms Page.”

Karen bit her lip to hide a smile and slapped his arm playfully. “You're so silly.”

\--

Karen threw her hat on their bed as soon as she entered the room. Matt closed the door behind him, dropping his glasses on the nightstand. She tried to undress and hissed when she lifted her left arm.

“Let me help.” Matt said, standing behind her so he could help her out of the bikini.

“Thanks.”

He moved her hair away from back and removed the top of her bikini, before planting a kiss on her shoulder. His hands traveled down from her shoulders, one stopping on top of her breast while the other disappeared inside the bottom part of her bikini.

“Matt.” she gasped, her whole body flushing as he fondled her. She had to restrain herself from pressing against his insistent fingers. “No time. We have to meet Foggy soon.”

Matt hummed, dropping more kisses on her shoulder. “We can if we take a shower together.”

“Have you seen the shower?” She regretted her choice of words the moment she felt his smirk on her skin. “You know what I mean! There's no way we'll fit there.”

“Is that a challenge, Karen?”

“Oh my god.” She laughed looking up in disbelief. “You aren't serious, are you?”

“Dead serious.” He took off the bottom part of her bikini and pulled her towards the bathroom. “Come, I have an idea.”

“I'm going to regret this, won't I?” Matt laughed, taking off his t-shirt and swim trunks on the way.

They squeezed in together inside the small shower, after Matt had turned on the water and tested its temperature. His back was facing the water, shielding Karen from most of the torrent.

Matt's mouth covered hers and his tongue traced her lower lip before slipping through the crack between her lips. He kissed her with determination exploring every inch of her mouth, as his hands traveled up and down her hips in a gentle caress.

Karen could feel every inch of his warm body pressed against her, from his solid chest on her breasts, to his hard length on her thigh. She moaned when he sucked her tongue, and her hips moved own their own accord, wanting to get some friction. They both gasped when the movement made his member slide over her entrance.

"Shit, Karen." He said closing his eyes tightly.

"Ju-just do it." She demanded in an equally unsteady voice.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly he could arouse her.

Karen separated her legs as far as she could in the confined space of the shower, desperate to have him inside her, and the bastard laughed at it. He knew just how desperate he made her, and he loved it.

Matt grabbed her legs and lifted her against the wall before she could protest about it. She shivered at the contact of the cold surface on her skin, but then Matt's hot and insistent tongue was on her earlobe and she shivered for a very different reason.

Her right arms found its way to his shoulder, her hand coming to rest on the nape of his head while the other hand grabbed his length.

Matt took in a deep unsteady breath and hid his face on her shoulder, his whole body trembled as she guided him inside her, slowly, until their flushed skin touched. Karen used the hand on his nape to turn his face to her, so she could kiss him properly and bring him back from the cliff he was about to fall off.

Her tongue took its turn to explore his mouth, teasing with butterflies touches the spots that she knew would make him sigh. He broke the kiss first. His breath ghosted her lips when he asked for confirmation. "Karen?"

His tongue tasted her lips again when she nodded. He adjusted his hold on her legs and lifted her until he was almost all the way out and then lowered her all the way in. And he did it again, and again, setting a nice and deep pace in his thrusting.

It was almost too much.

The fullness of his member, the soft burn as it slid inside her, the warm ticklish touch of his tongue on her neck and the friction of his chest against the sensitive skin of her breasts. Karen closed her eyes. Heat pooled in her belly and her eyes welled with tears as she edged closer to end.

“Ah” She threw her head back with a loud moan, unable to contain herself after a particular deep thrust. "Fuck." She cursed when she hit her head against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, his voice a mix of arousal and worry.

"Yeah, but this is definitely not your best idea."

Matt laughed. "Well, I have another one. Rest your back against the wall." Karen hesitated, not completely trusting her partner’s crazy ideas. The look he gave her, both eyebrows raised in expectation, made her relent. He adjusted her legs so the soles of her feet were resting on the wall behind him. "Hold my shoulders." Matt let her go when she did and used one of his free hands to support their weight on the wall, and the other cushioned her head. "You can move now.”

Karen tried their new position, pushing herself up with her legs and arms before going back down. She set a slow pace, still testing the waters, but she liked the new position. A lot. It gave her control of the rhythm.

She rested her forehead against his, and looked down, wanting to enjoy the sight of their joined selves.

Matt chuckled. "Like what you see?"

"Very much." She answered before bringing him into a messy and desperate kiss.

He broke the kiss after a moment. "God, Karen. Faster, please." He begged resting his head on his forearm.

She loved the expression on his face, so open with need. It was good to know she wasn't the only one easily worked up. If she wasn't worried about Marci and Foggy walking on them, she would have loved to tease him some more, to see him fall apart under her touch. Karen increased her pace, riding him hard and fast.

The sound of their wet skins and, their combined moans and gasp filled the small space, until Matt came with a pained groan. He moved his head with his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. Karen kissed his jaw before looking down again, mesmerized by the way his abs contracted as he spilled himself. She brought a hand to her clit, her teeth digging into her lower lip, and rubbed herself to the image of his wet hard length moving in her.

The water was cold and, her body ached from the awkward position, by the time she came back to herself.

“I still have sand on my hair.” She complained, making Matt laugh. He stepped back so he could slide out of her and drop her legs back on the floor.

“Pass me the shampoo.” He said, and Karen leaned forward, her breast pressing against his chest, so she could grab the shampoo from the shelf behind him.

He took the bottle from her and poured a gentle amount on his hand. Karen sighed happily and closed her eyes, when his fingers started working on her hair.

“It wasn't such a bad idea, right?”

She cracked an eye open to see his wide cocky smile, which she kissed happily. “There might be hope for you just yet, Mr Murdock.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't have a wall sex fetish, these things just happen.😂


End file.
